


Last Breath

by cynicalwish



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynicalwish/pseuds/cynicalwish
Summary: Justin and Alex's last ever conversation.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Last Breath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justinfoleyy21](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=justinfoleyy21).



The news about Justin had shaken the school. His pale body, seemingly lifeless on the floor at prom while everything had been so good for a few short hours. He was being cared for, but Alex figured it would be a good idea to give his family and Jess a chance to spend this time with him before he saw him. He asked for updates whenever he could do, worried for the life of this boy who hated him while knowing full well that the feeling was mutual.

Thus, when his time came he didn't expect it to go the way it did. He walked in, sneaking sweets in for him because he knew that now wasn't the time to be only eating gross hospital food. They were an energy boost and a pick me up. Alex wasn't the best with sentimental stuff, so he tried to do something thoughtful that wasn't cliche. He knew sweets always made him feel better...even when he was in Justin's position on the brink of something awful. Dammit, why couldn't he say the word?

He walked in sheepishly, pretending he hadn't been waiting anxiously for half an hour. He left the sweets on his bedside, unsure of what to say. Clay smiled at him, nodding slightly.

"Hey, Alex is here to see you."  
"I can see that, thanks Clay."

They giggled, but it was forced and they knew it. This was one of those things that they weren't sure they'd ever overcome like they had with all the rest of the shit life had thrown at them. They made small talk for a while, but Clay soon took his cue to leave and give them a moment. Alex assumed he would have left before Clay, but he figured he had to handle something.

"I can leave, you know? I don't wanna bother you. I know what it's like, feeling like some kinda..."  
"Zoo animal?"  
"Yeah, a bit like that." He smiled at the ground, trying not to be the mess in the situation when he was the one who should be strong.  
"Damn, I think I'm psychic."  
"Yeah, I think you just finished my..."  
"Sandwich?"  
"That's so corny." He laughed, though. Justin was funny. Why did he never know that? He couldn't help wondering what else he'd never know.  
"But it's what you thought I was gonna say, right?"  
"Maybe."  
"You're so stubborn!"  
"And you're so cheesy!"  
"True, it was predictable. I wish life was like that sometimes..."  
"Yeah...damn, this got heavy fast."  
"Sorry!"  
"Don't be. I like that...no filter Justin is my favorite type."  
"You have a favorite type of Justin? I thought you hated them all."  
"I do, don't twist my words." The ice was broken and he kinda hated that it took this long. That he had made the same mistake twice.

The room fell silent for a moment as they gathered the courage to speak up about the things they were holding in.

"You know, I really never hated you..." Alex continued.  
"High praise."  
"I know, right? But no, seriously. I was jealous."  
Justin raised his eyebrow slightly at that.  
"I wanted to be more like you. Have what you have that makes you so magnetic. Even my dad thinks the world of you. Goes without saying that Jess does."  
"You know, you're the one person that I hadn't gotten closure with...you saved my life..."  
"Because I care about you," he said as he was unable to stop the tears due to the risk of them stinging more. He had saved Justin, so why couldn't he now? "I hated you, because it felt like everyone chose you. I grew up, but we never grew out of it. It's a little late now..."  
"Better late than never...and for what it's worth I wished I was a little more like you too."  
"Why?" He asked, taken aback.  
"Your moral compass...the way you care so much even though I caused you so much hurt."  
"You did, but you're a good person Justin Foley."  
"So are you. Don't forget it, please?"  
"I won't. Can we officially call this a truce?" Alex asked, extending his hand to lighten the mood. He tried not to notice how much frailer Justin's wrist was in comparison to his. How much harder it was for him to lift it. He felt bad for asking. His voice was getting croakier and he was beginning to cough.  
"We can," he managed to get out.  
"Good," Alex said as he tried not to sob. This was beyond cruel. "I promise I'll look out for Jess at Berkley. And the Jensens will never worry about a thing, okay?"

Justin smiled weakly. He nodded as best he could. Alex sat closer, wrapping his arms around him. No one around them knew the brink of death better than Alex. So who could feel the survivor's guilt better than him? And in that moment, it was suffocating. And he wasn't even gone yet, but he might as well have been.

"I'm gonna leave you alone now. I'm so glad you're not...leaving...without knowing all of this."

Justin nodded to signal that he understood. It was like he was fading in front of Alex's eyes.

"Alex?" he murmured.  
"Yeah?" Alex asked.  
"Sweet..." he said with a slight smile.  
Alex wiped a tear and rolled his eyes jokingly. He knew deep down that Justin wanted their last interaction to be simple and innocent. To be seen as he was one for last time. A boy. Just a boy, who wanted some comfort in his last days. What could be more tragic?

Alex waved at him, walking away with a final glance at the boy he'd miss more than he ever thought possible. The boy who he knew wasn't going to make it very long. His time was shorter than anyone cared to admit.

He put his hood up once he left and let the rain cover up the fact that he was crying harder than he thought he would. He knew that conversation would haunt him, but not as much as outliving another one of his friends.


End file.
